Had to Go
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: When Darkrai told her his secret, she ran away. But, Darkrai can't accept that. So, he must get rid of her to protect his secret. Severely AU. So AU that it is just...ugh. Insane/Murderous/Sadistic/Just-Basically-Screwed-U p Darkrai! The woman may possibly be Cresselia, but that's what I'll put; you cas decide for yourself. Please don't flame! Rated for my paranoia.


_**So...I love the song this story is gonna' be based on, although, it's only based on a few lines of the song. This be a Darkrai-centric fic; I love writing these...:)**_

_**If screwed-up, insane, stalker, murderous-Darkrai fanfics aren't your cup o' tea, LEAVE NOW.**_

* * *

_**Link to the Song: watch?v=AmOiIs_v6EE ^IGNORE THE EXTRA LINE.**_

* * *

She laughed at me. She _laughed _at me! This is unacceptable!

The sound of her deceptively light, airy laughter still echoes in my mind...I had told her what I am, that I am Darkrai, that I was not just _named _Darkrai, that I _was _actually the damned creature!

But, she had not believed me! Instead, she had _mocked _me, saying 'I _know _you're lying to me! There is no _way _you could be him!". Those words had stung me like foul poison barbs, and had left filthy marks upon me.

But...the look on her face as I had replied, "If words will not convince you, then perhaps this will." And I had given her a simple demonstration of my cursed abilities, hoping that she'd believe me now.

But, she'd fled from my performance! Her screams of "_You really _are _him_!" struck me like a sledgehammer. She had run, and I had watched her run, feeling as though she was taking half of me with her.

I see now, though. I should not have told her my secret. It was a mistake. I see now, as though a sheet of clear glass was placed over my eyes. I feel something..._'click!' _inside.

She cannot repeat my secret. She must go.

* * *

She is alone. She is walking alone, back to civilisation.

Foolish decision.

I have perfected the art of hunting down and catching the unwary and knowing; they are reported missing, always. But, nobody ever assumes to search the land of mean, old, _nasty _Darkrai, who will eat your children up for dinner if given the chance...

Is that the current rumour buzzing around?

She stops seemingly frozen to the spot; maybe she can sense me? I highly doubt it, although it would make this much more fun. It's always...amusing to hunt down those who are driven mad by fear, scared of what they think is hunting them...

Then, of course, there are those who are oblivious. Those aren't very fun at all, unfortunately.

But, as I observe her from the sturdy branches of a near-by tree, I know that she can feel _something _watching her. She turns around, and I can now see her face; she looks absolutely _terrified_.

_'Poor dear_' I think, feeling an almost sadistic rush begin, _'you have no idea what awaits you, do you?'_

She seems to have reassured herself that there is nothing around her, so she continues, rather hesitantly, though. I follow her, moving from one close branch to another, trying to make as little sound as possible, so as not to alert her.

She speeds up, and so do I, feeling the thrill of the chase begin to take ahold of me. She is now running frantically, her long blonde hair seemingly streaming behind her. I make no effort to be quiet now, and she seems to be on the verge of a total panic attack. I hear her scream as she narrowly avoids tripping on a tree root, and the sound is music to my ears.

I have to say something now, or else the mood won't be complete.

"Sorry, sweetheart," I say, and she starts somehow running faster. I jump down from the trees and am now openly chasing her, "you have to go. Remember..."

I leap and tackle her to the ground. I turn her over to face me, and I can almost taste her intoxicating fear. She smells heavily of it, and all the more so when she looks into my face.

I grin ferally and hiss,

"...you brought all of this upon yourself."

Her screams are like sweet honey to my ears. And, like the greedy bastard I am..

...I wanted more.

* * *

…**.O.O. **

**I don't even know what this is, but it's well and truly screwed up..**

**~StephanoGoldenEdition**


End file.
